


Steady Rhythm

by DestinyIslandWanderer



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Aged Up Roxas, Anal Sex, Axel/Roxas Established Relationship, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Play, Dominant Gladiolus Amicitia, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Submissive Axel, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyIslandWanderer/pseuds/DestinyIslandWanderer
Summary: Axel couldn’t believe his luck. The love of his life and Gladiolus Amicitia both willing (and excited) to have a threesome with him.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Axel/Roxas/Gladiolus Amicitia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Steady Rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> I almost didn’t publish this, and then I decided maybe there’s one other person out there who can appreciate this extremely scarce (aka non-existent) threesome rare pair LOL. So if that’s you...hello my KH/FFXV-loving friend. I sincerely hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> P.S. Since I know AkuRoku is always getting the heat, I must specify that I have written them as consenting adults.

“I just can’t believe what I’m hearing. Maybe I should be upset right now, but coming from sweet, little innocent Roxas...” Axel drew a line down Roxas’s jaw before kissing his neck. Roxas was reduced to a pleasurable shiver, and Axel grinned. “Though I gotta admit I’m intrigued...Was there anyone you had in mind for this threesome?”

Roxas was blushing, adorably flustered as he replied, “You know there’s someone I’ve fantasized about being with you. It’s just the chemistry you two have. I find it _hot_.”

“Who?”

“Before I tell you, I just wanna say, I _know_ he’d be into it. He mentioned it to me once when we were out together.”

“Who?”

“It’s um… it’s actually Gladio.”

Perhaps the idea should thrill him. It’s not like Gladio _wasn’t_ one of the hottest guys he’d ever seen...

“Having sex with a friend could make things complicated...”

“But Gladio doesn’t get jealous easily and neither do I,” Roxas insisted. “Do you think I’m weird for wanting that?”

“I don’t think you’re weird. I think you’re kinky as fuck...but then again, so am I,” Axel puzzled.

“So you’ve had fantasies about a threesome too?”

“Ehhh… I’ve actually already had...a few,” Axel said, amused by Roxas’s look of awed amazement.

Roxas gasped. “When?”

“When I was pining after you. Occasionally I would meet a friendly couple and one thing led to another…” 

“And what was it like?” Roxas whispered reverently. 

“You act like I won an award or something. It was… fun,” he finished, hoping not to excite Roxas’s imagination on the subject too much further. Apparently he was too late. 

“Don’t you think it would be fun with Gladio?” 

“It wouldn’t _not_ be fun…”

“So you’ll talk to him about it then?”

“Me?! I think _you_ should talk to him! It’s your idea!”

“But I’m nervous,” Roxas replied, knowing Axel would give in if he pouted, which he did (immediately).

“Fine, I’ll talk to him, but I don’t want you to be disappointed if he says no. And honestly, we should both be taking time to think it over to make sure we really want this.”

“Oh I _know_ I want it,” Roxas insisted as he leaned in for a kiss.

“Just give me some time to think about it, okay?”

“Sure. I’ll be ready when you are,” Roxas grinned, knowing it was as good as done. 

“But, just for the record, you know no one’s going to be better in bed than me, right?” 

“Prove it,” Roxas demanded.

Axel offered a wicked smile and fell to his knees to do so.

* * *

The next day in their hotel lobby, Axel put his hand on Gladio’s leg, dangerously close to his cock and whispered the magic words, “Roxas and I want to have a threesome with you tonight.”

Gladio’s response had been immediately gratifying as he took Axel’s hand and pressed it between his legs before pushing him away as the elevator doors chimed and someone walked out.

The rest of the day was a mixture of torture and pleasure as he waited for the moment when they’d have Gladio all to themselves.

Now he and Roxas were waiting for Gladio in their penthouse suite overlooking the gentle, evening ocean. He could tell Roxas was getting anxious.

“We don’t have to do this, you know,” Axel pointed out, putting an arm around Roxas and kissing his forehead. 

Roxas lay his head on Axel’s chest. “I still want to. I’m just afraid I’m going to disappoint you.”

“I’ve had a lot of lovers, Rox, but you’re the best of ‘em. I’d tell you why, but I’m afraid it would make you self-conscious.”

It was because he was always so eager and open-minded, and he took direction extremely well. Of course, Axel liked it best when Roxas directed _him,_ but Roxas was still shy in that department. Even so, Axel enjoyed the process of getting him to slowly open up and become more confident.

Roxas opened his mouth like he was going to demand Axel confess, but he stopped himself, and said, “Fine...but you and Gladio are like the two most attractive men I’ve ever seen. What should I be _doing_ the whole time?”

“First of all, that’s adorable. Second of all, I assumed you had some ideas already since you’re the one who asked for it,” Axel teased.

“I honestly didn’t think too much about what _I_ would be doing. I was mostly thinking about the two of you.”

“Meaning?”

“Will the two of you be disappointed if I don’t—if I just watch?” 

“I doubt there’s anything you could possibly do to disappoint us, and we’d never pressure you to do anything you don’t want to—I’m sure you know that? But I _am_ concerned about one thing. Is it going to make you jealous seeing the two of us together? If it would, I’m happy to call the whole thing off.”

“That’s a bit dramatic,” Roxas observed dryly, making Axel laugh.

“We need to establish a few things before Gladio arrives. You plan to watch—“

“Just to start,” Roxas clarified.

“Fine, just to start. And you’re cool with me and Gladio just, er, going to town? I mean, you’re cool with _everything_? Handjobs, blowjobs, sex?”

“All of that,” Roxas demanded with a naughty twinkle in his eye and blush on his cheek. Axel was already starting to get hard.

“There was one thing I kinda thought would be hot…You know how sometimes we tie each other up…” Roxas mused.

 _Kinky._ Gladio would like it. Axel certainly did. He was impressed that Roxas intuitively understood the power dynamics at play and wanted to explore them just as much as Axel did.

“Here’s what I think you should do, Roxas. When Gladio arrives, meet him at the door and tell him exactly what you want him to do to me.”

Roxas looked horrified.

“Oh c’mon, Roxas! This was your idea. Be bold. Get things off to a good start. I believe in you.”

“Okay, I’ll try.”

Axel softly kissed his cheek. “You’ll be a natural.”

Roxas pushed him back on the bed and kissed him before beginning to undo the button and zipper of his pants, pulling them off so Axel, already shirtless, was left in just his red briefs.

Next, Roxas wordlessly tied his wrists to the headboard, his expression lazer-focused, and Axel wasn’t sure if the impersonal approach was a result of nerves or if Roxas was _trying_ to turn him on, but whatever it was, it was working.

The dirtiness of it made his cock ache for any touch, but Roxas removed himself to a chair a few feet from the bed (still fully clothed) where he sat admiring Axel’s body in silence.

Damn, they were such a good match. Axel was a proud exhibitionist, and Roxas the ideal voyeur without even trying. When Roxas started biting his bottom lip, Axel could feel his erection growing. His boyfriend only did that when he was really turned on. He was about to insist Roxas touch him when they heard Gladio’s firm knock on the door.

Roxas approached their guest, just out of Axel’s sight. Axel could only hear muted whispers as he waited.

They entered the room and without a look or nod to Axel, Gladio lifted Roxas into his arms as though he weighed nothing, Roxas eagerly wrapping his legs around Gladio’s waist as they crashed into a hot kiss.

Damn if seeing Roxas so shamelessly kiss another man in front of him wasn’t the hottest thing he’d ever seen, especially when Roxas was a twig and Gladio was...there were really no words for what Gladio was.

When Gladio gently put him back down, Roxas’s face was pleasantly flushed, his lips red, looking happily debauched. He quietly sat in his chair again and bit his lip. Axel was staring at Roxas, but Roxas’s eyes were glued to Gladio, and Axel turned to take in the glorious sight of this hunky, tattooed god of a man who was now eyeing him hungrily. 

Gladio’s eyes communicated clear and visceral desire. He’d probably wanted this since the first night they’d met, and secretly, Axel had wanted it too. The thought that Roxas must’ve known it and orchestrated this treat especially for him made his cock twitch, practically _begging_ to be touched.

“What do you want me to do first, Roxas?” Gladio asked mischievously, his deep voice a blessing in Axel’s hopelessly aroused state. 

“Whatever you want,” Roxas responded.

Axel knew intellectually that it was probably just Roxas being Roxas, conveniently deferring decisions to someone else so he didn’t have the responsibility of making them, but it was also quite possibly the hottest thing Axel had ever heard. 

Gladio’s eyes were hungry as he appraised Axel on the bed, panning down his body before crawling on top of him, straddling him just far away enough that he wasn’t providing any friction for his cock. Instead, he leaned down to place a kiss in the crook of Axel’s neck, one strong hand on the side of his neck, the other panning down his chest and lightly pinching his nipple.

His actions were so frustratingly _patient_ as though he intended to pull Axel apart inch by inch, and Axel’s body convulsed, and his wrists ached as he resisted his inability to reach out and touch him. He glanced at Roxas who appeared to be in trance, biting his lip with such fierceness, Axel feared he might draw blood.

When Roxas finally returned Axel’s gaze, he smiled, a very sweet, naive kind of Roxas smile that contrasted so naughtily with all his current deeds, it turned Axel on to no end. His mind fixated on the prerogative not to come too fast and disrupt the pleasure Roxas and Gladio were so clearly taking with him. 

Gladio was making his way down Axel’s chest, stopping to place open-mouthed kisses on his skin before pausing just as he reached the top of his briefs— _such a fucking tease_. 

Gladio hopped off the bed, depriving Axel of the little warmth and physical contact he so desperately craved, and approached Roxas, who he kneeled in front of, their height difference putting him at the perfect level for a kiss. 

Watching them make out was admittedly super hot. Gladio had such luscious lips, it was like he was devouring Roxas, who couldn’t help but let out sweet little moans as Gladio wrapped a hand behind his neck to pull him closer. 

Axel felt like he could die happily as he watched Roxas start grinding into Gladio’s stomach, and Gladio parted their lips just long enough to throw off his own shirt to reveal his bare chest and back. _Those fucking tattoos._

Roxas looked dazed and delirious as he eagerly touched Gladio’s bare skin. 

_Naughty, Roxas. And you said you didn’t want to do anything._

He saw Gladio whisper something to Roxas that made him visibly shiver, and when Gladio stood up, Roxas undid the button and zipper of Gladio’s pants with shaking hands. Gladio mercifully helped him out by removing the rest of his clothes himself as Roxas stared up at him helplessly as though he had no idea what to do with such physical perfection besides admire it. Gladio kissed him once more before directing his attention back to Axel.

If his hands weren’t tied, Axel would be exploring every inch of the tasty treat presented before him, but as it was, he had to settle for communicating with just his eyes.

Gladio seemed to get the message and rewarded Axel by getting on the bed, legs spreading so they were touching Axel’s shoulders before guiding his massive cock into Axel’s waiting mouth—pure, submissive bliss. There was nothing to think or care about besides pleasing Gladio and putting on a show for Roxas. Gladio slowed his pace and Axel got to work, gliding his tongue up and down Gladio’s cock, taking it deeper and deeper as he heard Gladio growl. 

Gladio thrust a few more times then bent to whisper in Axel’s ear. “If you don’t want to go through with this, you’d better tell me now, because I’m getting to the point where I won’t be able to stop.”

“Mmm, then don’t stop,” Axel whispered, so wired, he was barely able to handle the sound of Gladio’s commanding and sensual voice so close to his ear. 

“Come here, Roxas,” Gladio urged. “Help me fuck your boyfriend.”

Gladio laid Roxas down next to Axel on the bed and removed all his clothes, planting tender kisses all over his body, and Axel had a perfect view of Roxas’s intoxicated expression as he responded with little moans and gasps to every bit of attention. 

When all his clothes were off, Roxas crawled towards Axel, spit in his own hand, and started stroking him before getting down on all fours and taking Axel in his mouth.

Axel eyes fluttered closed, and he rode the waves of pleasure, forgetting Gladio was even there until the man took hold of Axel’s hair and started thrusting into his mouth again. The sensations of both their attention at once was overwhelming, and it took all his mental focus not to go over the edge as the two of them took charge of him, demanding control of every nerve in his body with their movements. 

Axel was disappointed when Roxas’s blowjob ceased and Gladio pulled out of his mouth _until_ Roxas appeared at his side and started blowing Gladio right in front of him. His cock was massive, and watching Roxas’s little pink mouth devouring it was an image he knew would fuel his fantasies for years to come.

Axel pulled at his restraints, making his arms ache with the effort, just to get in on the action, and Gladio mercifully flitted between them, his deep moans an absolute pleasure as he took turns fucking their mouths. Axel couldn’t even say what he liked more—having his own mouth filled or watching Roxas swallow Gladio whole.

It didn’t take much longer for Roxas to reach for the bottle of lube they’d planted on the bedside table. He looked at Axel, his face growing red as he averted his gaze. Axel adored these little glimpses of Roxas’s shy personality contrasted with his indecent desires.

Roxas used the lube on Gladio generously, and Axel was pleased to see the way Gladio’s eyes fluttered back into his head and he put a hand on Roxas’s shoulder for support as Roxas stroked him. _Not good at this kind of thing, my ass._

As he finished his preparations, Roxas grinned at Axel before curling up next to him and watching as Gladio got lined up to enter Axel’s twitching hole, so desperate to be filled at this point that Axel could practically taste it.

Axel had prepared himself beforehand, but Gladio’s dick was still one of the biggest Axel had taken, and when he felt the tip of it stretching him open, he let out a low moan that Roxas immediately captured with his lips.

Gladio slowly began a steady rhythm, and Axel took a journey to a pleasant alternate universe where the only words rotating through his head were _fuck me Gladio Roxas_ , and it took all his restraint not to scream them out for the entire hotel to hear (although that did sound kind of hot). As Gladio thrust Axel heavenward, Roxas was alternately biting at his ear, kissing his neck, and devouring his lips.

It was frustrating to have Roxas so close and not be able to touch him, though he sensed his boyfriend derived great pleasure from his helplessness, which was gratifying in its own way.

“Can you take off the restraints, please?” Axel begged, just to find out if Roxas would.

Roxas shook his head with a naughty smile, and Axel would’ve dislocated an arm to kiss his boyfriend at that moment, but he was soon distracted by Gladio who had begun hitting his prostate with mind-numbing force. Axel allowed himself to become a blissful puddle of nerve endings mixed with raw and powerful emotions.

When he looked in Roxas’s eyes, he was entranced by the devilish playfulness that accompanied his earnest expression as he watched Axel moan and sweat to the touch of another man.

Gladio’s eyes communicated an intensity that Axel found so compelling, he couldn’t even look at him for too long before it all became too much, and he closed his eyes and forced himself to focus on only the sensations of Roxas’s mouth on his so he wouldn’t come immediately. 

After a timeless and perfect period of complete physical and mental bliss, Gladio pulled out and started stroking himself, both Roxas and Axel watching hungrily as he spent himself all over Axel’s chest. 

Axel wished once more that he could be released from his restraints to pull Gladio closer in order to thank him for such an incredibly satisfying sexual experience, but all he had was his body, so he just shamelessly rubbed his raging boner against Gladio’s thigh until Gladio leaned in for a kiss, devouring Axel’s lips with his own.

Axel turned his face sideways to check on Roxas as Gladio claimed Axel’s throat, and he found him biting his lip again, looking at Axel with amazement and desire.

Gladio got on his hands and knees between Axel’s legs, and it was quite a shock when he took Axel in his mouth. He’d been waiting for any attention for so long that he felt his body spasm, and Gladio let out a breathy chuckle around his cock as a result, which was an enjoyable sensation all it’s own.

Roxas was still completely relentless with his kisses, and between the two of them, Axel felt himself climbing towards the edge again. When Roxas started biting at his ear, he succumbed with a pitiful whisper of a warning, _I’m coming._

Gladio removed the warmth of his mouth and stroked Axel off instead, forcing him to come on himself, his body twitching as Roxas gently nipped at his neck.

It was the perfectly dirty final act to fulfill his fantasy, and Roxas lay on the bed next to him staring at the ceiling and sighed, “That was incredible…. Thank you,” he added to neither of them in particular.

Gladio chuckled and lay down on Axel’s other side looking at Roxas.

“And what can we do for you?”

Roxas looked surprised as though he’d had no idea he was invited to this threesome.

Axel also thought he looked a little overwhelmed and possibly anxious so he added, “You don’t have to do anything, but I’m obviously happy to do _whatever_ you want, and I’m sure Gladio is too.”

Roxas looked suddenly demure and Axel found it very endearing considering _he_ had set the whole thing up.

“Tell us, Roxas,” he urged.

“Could you go down on me together?” he asked shyly, as though he’d missed the part where they had literally just fucked in front of him.

“It would be a fucking honor, and you can have much more than that,” Axel assured him.

After releasing Axel from his bonds, he and Gladio ganged up on Roxas, exploring every inch of him with seductive attention, every kiss and touch designed to arouse, and Roxas rewarded them with his sweet little gasps and moans, gripping fistfuls on their hair in appreciation.

Axel was surprised to find that he and Gladio were so similar in their approach to pleasuring Roxas, and it made him happy to see Gladio taking his time. It seemed he was as intuitive about Roxas’s shyness as he’d been about Axel’s desire to be dominated. 

Roxas was a shivering mess before they even started blowing him, and Axel was surprised by how long he lasted before he asked for Axel to fuck him. Gladio made quick work with the lube, and his enormous hands were a dream as they worked Axel’s erection back to full force while Axel’s fingers worked Roxas open.

Roxas bent himself over the side of the bed in Axel’s favorite position, and Axel saw Gladio was hard again and stroking himself as he watched them. Axel took great pleasure in staring into his amber eyes and occasionally leaning in to kiss those all-consuming lips as he ploughed into Roxas, who looked like he was about to pass out from pleasure. He was thankful that Roxas didn’t last long, because Axel couldn’t either. When it was all done, Roxas collapsed on the bed and Gladio and Axel lay on either side of him.

“Do you want to spend the night, Gladio?” Roxas asked. The king size bed would make it decently comfortable, but Axel’s heart was still warmed by Roxas’s earnest entreaty, acting as though it were a slumber party instead of a raunchy threesome. He loved Roxas with every bit of his heart and soul, and his performance tonight had only solidified his affection further.

Gladio chuckled, likely also surprised by the sweetness of such a request under the circumstances before responding with an enthusiastic, “I’d love to.”

“Can we all take a shower together?” Roxas asked.

It was very sensual and sweet as they all crowded in together, massaging and washing each other.

By the time they were in bed, Axel was overcome by the perfection of the evening. Fantasies he’d never considered in his wildest dreams had been fulfilled, and he didn’t know if there was anything else he could even wish for sexually. He lay between Gladio and Roxas, as they all cuddled, a series of sequentially smaller spoons. 


End file.
